tenthfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Lenadris Rae
Physical description: * Height: 1.75m * Weight: 71.23kg * Eye Color: Black * Hair Color: Dark Blonde * Age: 35 * Gender: Male Species Information * Race: Betaziod * Time of Birth: September 22, 2344 | Stardate: 21726.29 * Place of Birth: Naria's Jewel, Betazed Citizenship * Traits: '''Empathic, does not have the formal training for telepathy with non-telepaths. Friend of Bajor. Starfleet Service * '''Rank: Captain * Career Track: Command * Department: Command * Current Position: Commanding Officer Outpost Andon Service Record * TBD * 2376-Present: '''Commanding Officer of Andon's Landing Personality Profile * '''Hobbies: Xeno-Anthropology, Gambling. * Talents: '''Empath; Cautious Command; Defuse the Tension; Cold Reading; Plan of action; Crisis Management Family Information * '''Parents: Sendero Rae (Mother), * Siblings: Lieutenant Junior Grade Lorba Edon (Adopted) Background Lenadris Rae is a Betazed raised on a freighter, traveling from planet to planet selling unique art pieces. Rae took an early interest in other cultures and species, especially their languages. He quickly picked up his parents’ talents to read alien cultures and appreciate art. He learned through his parents that understanding another point of view can help bring clarity to a situation. Rae took that lesson from his parents to heart and strives to understand alien and his own Betazed culture. While in dock, he enjoyed slipping out of port and immersing himself into another culture. He learned he can use his natural Betaziod telepathy to pick up on foreign languages, and he was quick to make friends for the few weeks and months that his family were in a port. In his freetime, Rae does paint and does multilingual poetry. He enjoys theater but says he does not have the talent. When he was 18, he entered Starfleet Academy and began to study xeno-anthropology and cross-cultural exchange. This leaned him into the command tract along with his talents for persuasion. He was a careful, rigid student, but still managed to attract all sorts of friends around him. Rae was known as a flirt, but rarely slept with another cadet. He graduated from starfleet Academy in 2366, just in time for the Battle of Wolf 359. He was rushed out to be a communications officer on board the USS Ulysses, ''a Centaur class scout vessel that luckily avoided the battle. Rae is promoted to lieutenant during this period. In 2370, Rae made a transfer to the ''USS Horizon, ''a Ambassador class stationed near the Cardassian border, Showing the flag and attempting to quell the Maquis insurgency. With the destruction of the ''USS Odyssey '' in the Gamma Quadrant, Rae felt it was important for him to be at the frontline. It was during this time that Rae first gained command experience leading away teams for diplomatic and peace keeping missions along the border. It was here that Rae learned to listen to both sides of an argument instead of just the first report; that there was always more to the story. During the Dominion War, Rae Became less of a diplomate and more of a tactician. He helped his commanding officer with battle plans and helped organized the crew to maximum efficiency, using his charm and can do attitude to inspire his crewmen. Rae was devastated by the capture of Betazed during 2374. Luckily, the ''Naria's Jewel was far away from the action and his family was safe. He used this to galvanized himself and his crew, using personal stakes to drive them to excellence. In 2375, commanding officer ordered his ship to fire Trilithium warhead on a held Jem’hadar world. Problem is, the planet was also inhabited with 20,000 colonists. Rae lead a coup on the ship to prevent the warheads from being fired. Rae stood on the line that he would never bargain with people's lives and took a firm stance of violence as an absolute last resort. This was tested during the retaking of Andon's Landing in the year 2377. Rae was promoted to Lt. Commander and then Commander during the war. Due to his actions in the war, he was picked up by the Tenth Fleet and was given command of an expeditionary outpost on the far side of the Federation. He took the transfer and was made Commanding officer. History at Andon's Landing Since Stardate 54350.5, Rae has had a gap in his memory. He states to have fallen through a interdimensional gateway deep underneath Andon's Landing. However, there has only been an blank sensor void in the area since the founding of the colony. Rae has also been missing nearly two years of memory. However, with the help of Dr. Ryan, he has been cleared for duty. He is still disturbed by the memories of this alternate timeline and occasionally seems to have knowledge of information, but for the most part, the Commander is moving on with his role at Andon's Landing. He oversaw the repairs of the Tenth Expeditionary Fleet after the Battle of Arc-157. Rae and the Artemis were called off to help retrieve a Tri-Nimbus Generator for the colony. The Generator was being handed off by none other than the USS Kismet . However, the journey to Starbase 21 was delayed by the Romulan warbird M'lar. Through guile and the support of the USS Anduril under Capt. T’ler, they managed to catch up with the M'lar. Sadly, the Warbird suffered critical damage from a plasma fire, and rather than be captured, self destructed with Minister Shran on board. There are no remains to return home. Rae returned to Andon's landing with an hallowed victory. He had retrieved the Tri-Nimbus device, but at the cost of a respected community member and friend. During the funeral services, two people began to run away suspiciously. The Artemis crew managed to apprehend the two people and their ship. The cargo of the vessel was an unusual powder that attacked Lt. U'mae. Luckily, Lt. Jexen found out that it was, thankfully, not an infectious disease. It is a psychotropic drug named Ket Powder, which is derived from the powdered remains of the Kauket Crystal...a sentient crystalline lifeform based out of the Shackleton Expanse. This was after Rae had ordered that the colony and station be put into medical lockdown, much to the dismay of Council Leader ch'Fala. Nearly two months after that, Rae and crew came into contact with Fleet Captain Frank Darlan (Human), Command of USS Toulon (Steamrunner). After some deliberation, the Fleet Captain told us that he and his flotilla are here on detailed security measure from the Federation. This, however, appears to be a farce. After subvertly communicating with Rear Admiral Nea, They were given orders to retake Andon's Landing. Soon after confirming with Admiral Nea, The station went into Red Alert due to Klingon riots on the surface. With some silver-tongue lies, and some sabotage by Jaxen and Bain, The Crew of the Artemis managed to retake Andon's Landing with a mostly bloodless coup. Category:Andon's Landing